narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kodokuna Tabi
Tabi Kodokuna ''(孤独な旅 , Kodokuna Tabi), is a ''Kumogakure shinobi with the unusaul possesion of the Byakugan. He was a part of team cirrus as a genin, and later became one of the Raikage's bodygaurds. Background Tabi's father fought in the Third Shinobi World War, where he eloped happened to elope with a member of the Hyuga, who would later become Tabi's mother. His mother however was a direct decendant of one of the Ōtsutsuki clan's branch family, who remained in Konohagakure after they came down to Earth from the Moon. To his father's despair she met an untimely death and left him with a child to take care of back in Kumogakure. Tabi's early childhood was spent with his father, now a drunkard veteran of the War. He wouldn't be let outside much initially, due to the fact that he was an illegitimate child of war. To compensate he would spend much of his free time alone in the mountain forest near his home until he began attending the Academy. Personality Needs to be flushed out Appearance Look at the picture for now. Abilities During his time in the Kumogakure's academy Tabi already showed much proficiency in his kenjutsu, and therefor cementing the usage of Swords in hit go to loadout. Before the time he had become a genin Tabi already was able to learn both the Lightning Release, which was his natural chakra nature, and Water Release, in order to supplement his Lightning Release. An early mastery of his kenjustu and lightning release combination easily made him on of the top in his class. The later aquisition of the Fire Release helped to round out his arsenal, and allow access to the Kirin. Byakugan During the challenge of the Chūnin Exams he awakened his byakugan for the first time in order to keep up with the rapid pace of his opponents attacks. With the discovery of his eyes' new ability, Tabi was able to implement more into his combat stlye. Immediately, he was able to utilize the increased precision and near-360° penetrative field of vision granted by the the byakugan. After being allowed to train amongst Konohagakure's Hyūga clan, Tabi learned how to bolster his taijutsu with the hidden Gentle Fist technique. Tenseigan Amidst the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War, between the Allied Shinobi Forces and the Ten-Tails, the near life and death combat triggered the awakening of his Tenseigan. Along with his eyes' new stage, Tabi now dawned the Tenseigan Chakra Mode and a set of Truth-Seeking Balls, which provided him a drastic boost to his prior capabilities and the new ability to fly. Obtaining this form allowed him to fight along side Naruto and Sasuke in the frontlines. Part I Needs to be flushed out Part II Needs to be flushed out Trivia * Kodokuna Tabi () roughly translates to "Lone Journey" * Not being a full blooded Hyuga or Ōtsutsuki, Tabi is able to deactivate his Byakugan * Tabi's hobby is taking walks next to lakes * Tabi's favorite foods are anything spicy, yet strangely enought he doesn't enjoy foods that are at a hot temperature Reference 1. Rinmaru Games was used to create the character's image Category:DRAFT